


The Christmas Notes

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Communication Issues, Completed, John is a Saint, M/M, One Word Prompts, Post-it Notes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Whatever in the world that means, Writing in note form, Written in real time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Sherlock writes notes to John.John tries not to strangle Sherlock.Insanity ensues.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 273
Kudos: 267
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	1. Eggnog: Harmful if Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> December 1 prompt: Eggnog

December 1st

John,

I am writing you this letter in the desire that it will assist us regarding what you call - our shitty communication. It has come to my attention that you decided to drink what was left out of the carton of eggnog on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. As you are most likely aware at this point, there was more than just eggnog in that container. Hopefully, you are seeking the medical aid required for this situation. I will in the future try to label any ongoing experiments.

Sincerely,

  
Sherlock Holmes

P.S. Bring back more eggnog.


	2. Blankets: Your Level of Comfort May Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2 prompt: Blankets

December 2nd

John,

Firstly, I am glad that you are back home from hospital. The flat felt oddly quiet without your incessant henpecking at your keyboard or whatever else you do when not assisting me with The Work. I also forgive you for not getting me more eggnog. However, the accusation of me trying to poison you as some sort of second part of my experiment was completely unjustified. And people say that I’m the overdramatic one. Besides, if I had wanted to do such a thing, there are many more discreet ways of doing it. I’d be more than happy to discuss them with you over dinner tonight. From what I was able to ascertain from the release paperwork you are encouraged to eat solid foods so I have set up dinner at Angelo’s. 

Secondly, you may have noticed that all of the blankets in your bedroom are gone. In my attempt to have them laundered in a show of caring about your welfare, I realized that they were far too old for continued use. So I threw them away and will be replacing them with more comfortable alternatives. You’re a doctor and proper rest is essential for keeping you alert for cases. Also, I’m sure it’s good for whatever you do at the clinic as well. 

It is a clinic you do locum work for, is it not? I recall you talking about it every once in a while. Regardless, Angelo’s has been set for 8:00 pm this evening. The better-made blankets should arrive by tomorrow afternoon.

You’re welcome in advance,

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. I required your laptop in your absence. The new password is Blastulidiumpaedophthorum75.


	3. Snowmen: The Best Dressed on Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3 prompt: Snowmen

December 3rd

John,

I am placing in writing what I reiterated to you multiple times earlier today. My Belstaff is not made for dressing snowmen. I have deduced from your giggling at me stomping outside barefoot in my dressing gown to retrieve it that we are now squared regarding the eggnog incident. And for changing your password. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. I'm still cold from the snow, and therefore I have confiscated your new blankets for the night. 


	4. Lights: Are Up...At Least for the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4 prompt: Lights

December 4th

John,

I have placed this note on the front door today to make sure that you are properly prepared. I do believe that Mrs. Hudson has officially gone insane. She entered the flat with a large amount of Christmas items stating that you’d requested she help us decorate for the season. This was clearly a mistake I’m sure, but just to adequately warn you that the sitting room now has the appearance of being vomited on by all things winter seasons cheer.

I did begrudgingly assist in putting up the lights. Admittedly, they are not as awful as I imagined they’d be, so there’s that. Also, Mrs. Hudson insisted on placing Billy in the kitchen because ‘he didn’t mesh with the holiday theme’ - whatever that means. Stockings with our names on them have been hung by the chimney. I can only assume that they were hung with care because I stormed out of the flat during this activity. If you require me, I will at Bart’s replenishing my supply of noses. 

  
  


Don’t wait up,

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. Don’t tell Mrs. Hudson that I found enjoyment in the Christmas lights. I’ll never hear the end of it.


	5. Grinch: Misunderstood Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5th prompt: Grinch

December 5th

John,

After extensive research and copious amounts of side by side voice comparisons, I have thoroughly debunked your assertion that I sound like the 2018's version of 'The Grinch' if I had a slight head cold and a dodgy American accent. 

Next time I get to choose the after dinner movie. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. I do however agree with The Grinch's view on the over commercialization of Christmas. 


	6. Fire: Where There's Smoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6th prompt: Fire

December 6th

John,

The stockings apparently were not hung with as much care as first indicated. I was able to put out the small fire with the extinguisher in the kitchen. Billy and I will be at Mrs. Hudson’s flat while Mycroft’s people deal with the rest of the cleanup. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. Mrs. Hudson made holiday cookies for us to share. I have already eaten your portion.


	7. Candy Canes: To Be Leaned Only if Necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 7th prompt: Candy Canes

December 7th

John,

While clearing up some of the dustier areas of the flat this afternoon, I stumbled across your old walking cane….quite literally. It brought back so many memories of the beginning of our adventures together and I decided to redecorate it for the holiday. 

Do not touch it if you get in before five this evening. The red and white paint may still be wet until then. I assume that my attempt to get more into the Christmas spirit will please you. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. If you send a picture of this note or your repurposed cane to Mycroft, then I would like to remind you that I have (allegedly) access to multiple types of slow-acting poisons. 


	8. Jumpers: A Study in Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th prompt: Jumpers

December 8th

John,

I know you well enough to be wary of your jumper choices around the holidays. In preparation of your propensity to wear that monstrosity of blue, red and white, I have purchased you a more subdued substitute. Dark blue has always suited you. 

It has been placed on your bedroom end table. As far as your previous jumper, let's just assume that it's gone on a permanent holiday.

You're welcome again in advance,

Sherlock Holmes 

P.S. Lestrade sent a text with just a laughing while crying emoji. Do you have something to do with this?


	9. Wrapping: Ribbons Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9th prompt: Wrapping

December 9th

John,

I was able to coerce a confession out of Lestrade regarding the laughing emoji. Although I only referenced my brother in my veiled threat to you regarding the sending of pictures, any other members of our immediate circle of friends and colleagues should have been implied. 

I will be more inclusionary in the future. As for our conversation yesterday about gift wrapping, I already have taken the time to have your items dealt with by a professional. Unfortunately, I found myself getting wrapped up - pun not intended - in the perfection of ribbon tying and lost track of the better part of the morning. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. If Julia is still in the flat when you've returned, please provide her with an additional tip. She more than likely deserves it.


	10. Surprise: For Dry Cleaning Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 10th prompt: Surprise

December 10th

John,

I noticed the cleaning receipt you left taped to my bedroom door today.  The accident connected with your caramel-colored jumper was not my fault. You shouldn’t have surprised me with the news that you and Julia planned a date for Saturday. Especially when I had a mouth full of tea and you were clearly in spitting range. 

The balled-up receipt is now on the coffee table.

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. My deductions indicate that Julia has two other lovers and a moderate obsession with glass figurine ponies. Just thought that you’d like to be made aware. 


	11. Cold Feet: Just Slightly Better Than a Cold Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11th prompt: Cold Feet

December 11th

John,

In the chance that I missed you this morning due to you undoubtedly sleeping away from home last night, I want you to know that I spent most of the evening in my usual reclined position on the couch without the preferred body heat that you provide to keep my feet at an adequate temperature. 

If I become ill because of this and subsequently die, I shall make it a point of haunting Julia. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. You’ll always be preferable to socks. 


	12. Virus:  Flu Was Not Part of Any Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12th prompt: Virus

December 12th

  
  


John,

I’m sure that me getting the flu right after the night you stayed late at the clinic was purely coincidental. Therefore, the need to cancel your date with Julia to fuss over me was unnecessary. 

I require more tea and blankets. Also, those little orange cakes that you share during that awful mystery series I’m forced to watch with you. 

  
  


Sherlock Holmes

P.S. You’re too good for her anyway. 


	13. London Snow: Among Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13th prompt: London Snow

December 13th

  
  


John,

Your constant shouting at me to stay in bed and rest has been dull, however much to my annoyance overall effective. I do believe that I am on the mend enough to be able to continue the fascinating experiment on mold samples once my sense of smell has fully returned. 

In the meantime, to show my appreciation I listed below a few of the things that I am thankful for so far during the holidays.

  1. The knowledge that Anderson also got the flu over the same week.
  2. That London looks quite picturesque in newly fallen snow.
  3. Your ability to know when I need more of anything, even before I know it myself. 



  
  


Now that I’ve gotten you sufficiently soppy with sentiment, let me get back to my mold sample experiment before it’s completely ruined.

Sherlock Holmes 

P.S. I have also ordered more eggnog to be delivered. This one should be perfectly safe to consume until the 19th. 


	14. Family: For Better or Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 14th prompt: Family

December 14th

John,

Your sister came to the flat today to drop off Christmas gifts. Evidently though, she also decided to take the last of our bourbon supply in return. 

To her credit at least the gifts seem to cost more than the alcohol. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. She does realize that you wear more than jumpers, correct? 


	15. Mistletoe: Akin to Proximity Mines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15th prompt: Mistletoe

December 15th

John,

Mistletoe has been placed over all areas of the flat. Mrs. Hudson is my primary suspect. An attempt was made by myself to take down as many as could be found, but still proceed with caution. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. Remind me to change the front door locks to alleviate this set of circumstances in the future. 


	16. Antlers: Skull Tested and Approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16th prompt: Antlers

December 16th

John,

I’m still somewhat rattled by the confession that the mistletoe placement inside the flat was done by yourself. The staring open mouthed for the 97 seconds afterwards was not within my control, I assure you. 

We can further discuss this evening now that my mind palace has completely reset.

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. On a totally different subject, the reindeer antlers you put on Billy made me laugh. A lot.


	17. Presents: Lovely News Wrapped Up in a Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17th prompt: Presents

December 17th

John,

  
  


Last night's conversation was - to put it mildly - illuminating in a variety of ways. This is a very real sense very much like starting over. Except that this time both of us are on the same page of the story. What a story we will create. 

This news will be better received than any of the other present we have given our landlady. Be ready for her to cry for at least an hour when she comes around tonight. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. I found out that there was a betting pool regarding this eventuality at The Yard. I'll be demanding our portion from Lestrade on Monday. 

  
  



	18. Tree: Trimmed in Bits and Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 18th prompt: Tree

December 18th

John,

Despite my initial misgivings, Molly ended up being the perfect choice for providing the decorations for the tree. I assure you the majority of the body parts are replicas. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. For related reasons, embalming fluid is now under the sink. 


	19. Church: The Clothes Remake the John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19th prompt: Church

December 19th

John,

Mummy and Father invited us to a church event tomorrow. I have already taken the liberty of getting your best suit cleaned. However, I decided that it was best to just replace it. 

Before you start going on and on about how "My old suit is perfectly serviceable" that opinion is  exactly the point. If I am to introduce us properly to my parents as a couple it should be with you in  Dolce & Gabbana. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. I also bought you something for under the suit, but that’s more for me to enjoy seeing in you later. 


	20. Turkey: A Landlady's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20th: Turkey

December 20th

John,

Mrs. Hudson thought to surprise us with leftovers from her bridge club’s annual holiday get together yesterday. How in the world a woman of her advanced age was able to shove a turkey of that size into the middle shelf of the refrigerator is beyond even my comprehension. I surmise that we now have enough food to live off of for the next two weeks. Or one visit from Mycroft. 

The eggnog has been moved to an undisclosed location. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. No, I will not tell you where it is so don’t bother asking me.


	21. Advent: In Progress Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st prompt: Advent

December 21st

John,

Lestrade suggested getting us an advent calendar with a romantic gesture on each of the days. The smirk on his face disappeared in an instant when I agreed that it was a wonderful idea. 

That being said, come the start of the year any disastrous dates you are able to fully blame on the DI. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. Your sister came by with a replacement bottle of bourbon. She also brought baby pictures of you as well as part of the apology. All is now forgiven. 


	22. Cards: Tis the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22nd prompt: Cards

December 22nd

John,

You’re being absurd regarding your sister. We are sending her a Christmas card so stop being stubborn about it. The card is on the kitchen table and once you sign it I’ll send it off along with the others for Mycroft, Molly and Lestrade. 

Sherlock Holmes 

P.S. Chinese takeaway tonight is preferable to Indian. I should be home in time to join you for that cooking show with the shouting chef who amuses you so much. 


	23. Party: Mandatory Participation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23rd prompt: Party

December 23rd

John,

Just a reminder of the dinner party at Mycroft's office this evening. Be prepared to be kidnapped by black car at 6pm sharp. 

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. In case monotonous small talk goes on for too long, bring your gun.


	24. Romance: Joy all Around Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 24th prompt: Romance 
> 
> This is the last of the prompts regarding the advent, but we do have one more chapter to post on Christmas Day! Thank you all for so many wonderful comments and kudos. I will be slowly responding to them throughout the rest of the week. Happy Holidays and Season's Greetings to all!
> 
> -Tad <3

December 24th

John,

It is truly hard to imagine that Christmas Eve would be amassed with this much joy. Sentiment has never been my favorite thing by a long shot, but it looks good on me - if I do say so myself.  In light of the recent changes in our relationship, I’ve got a special gift for you under the Christmas tree that will sum up my emotions with more than just trivial words. In spite of what you colorfully call my ‘involved inner musings’, I do deduce that the gift will greatly please you. There is no better gift for me to get back in return.  Merry Christmas John. 

Your partner in arms,

Sherlock Holmes

P.S. If you truly care for me deeply, I request that you put this saccharine filled final note away somewhere and we never speak it again. Well, until next holiday season perhaps.


	25. Epilogue: A Somewhat Cheery Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25th prompt: Epilogue 
> 
> Here is the final chapter, although the advent did officially end yesterday, I could resist response from the subject to all of Sherlock's letters. Merry Christmas to all and good vibes to a much better year in 2021. I love and adore you all!
> 
> Tad <3

December 25th

Dear Sherlock, 

At the beginning of this month, you poisoned me. That was more than a bit not good. This was followed up by buying me posh blankets that you ultimately stole back after I “borrowed” your coat for the snowman out front. Granted, I do still get to wrap up in the blankets every now and again. It feels much like some odd custody arrangement.

I appreciate you letting Hudders decorate the flat even with the smoke and fire that came with it. Thank you for the gift of the dark blue jumper, but I already have Harry on the lookout for a replacement for my ‘monstrosity’ holiday jumper. I happen to like it, Sherlock.

You painting my old cane was hilarious. You eating all of the cookies was not. 

Julia and I are staying friends, so for fuck’s sake stop deducing everything about her. She’s a lovely person and part of how I came to the realization that I wanted more between us. Well, that and a double at the clinic and then having to deal with you and the flu. Gave me a lot of time to think about things. Plus your note around the middle of the month helped as well. 

Mistletoe and Billy in antlers and ears on the Christmas tree is just who we are together, isn’t it? At least your parents seem to approve of me, and the insanely expensive suit. I will find a way to pay you back for that Sherlock, one way or another. 

Speaking of payback, my sister and those baby pictures...but anyway, I got the cards sent off to everyone on time. Forgot to tell you last night. I guess that I was too busy smiling about my gift under the tree. How in the hell you found a vintage leather doctor’s bag is beyond me, but it is ridiculously perfect.

Just like you. 

Merry Christmas you bloody madman,

John Watson

P.S. Since someone needs to just finally say it first, I love you.


End file.
